Field of the Invention
The invention relates to assemblies for carrying cargo on a vehicle. In particular, the invention provides an expandable container designed for mounting on top of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
The demand for devices to carry items of sports equipment on vehicle rooftops has grown and many devices exist to fill that need. However, there are several unique problems that have yet to be satisfied when securing and transporting a surfboard on a vehicle rooftop. The first problem is that surfboards range so much in size from about six to ten feet long, and that has been the main reason why until now there has been no single cargo container available to closely fit and securely enclose a surfboard on a vehicle roof. Consequently, the existing devices to carry a surfboard on a vehicle roof require the board to be lashed onto the top of the vehicle out in the open on various types of surface pads or racks. That method has been unsatisfactory because surfboards are especially vulnerable to damage from the heat and ultraviolet rays of the sun and to flexing damage from wind buffeting. Also, since surfboards are expensive and fragile, that means that when they must be left in the open on a vehicle rooftop, they are vulnerable to theft and vandalism. Surfing enthusiasts will benefit from the opportunity to buy one cargo carrying device that can be configured or reconfigured as needed to enclose a surfboard of any popular length inside of a rigid container on a vehicle rooftop where the board can also be stored indefinitely, and yet be safe from all of the aforementioned risks. Padded storage bags are available for surfboards that are tied onto vehicle roofs, but the bags become wet and moldy inside and dirty outside and are cumbersome to use which makes the bags a problem to handle and store and they only provide marginal protection. Surfers will also benefit from the present invention since it allows them to safely stand at the rear of their vehicle while inserting or removing their surfboards into or from this container, instead of having to climb up and reach over the vehicle rooftop to lash their surfboards onto its racks.